thebritishrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EWS Railways
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The British Railway Series Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley OK, EWS Railways, I'm here. What should I do? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 22:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Updates I'm producing Stephen's page/ LeakLess52 Tooooot! 22:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :EWS Railways, do you think that we should ask Simon Martin for permission to use his character pics? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 22:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Excellent. But why does Stephen's pic not exist. --LeakLess52 Tooooot! 22:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, do you think that the wiki should be renamed? It's not a Thomas wikia after all. I bet Simon will be pleased. --LeakLess52 Tooooot! 23:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sir Ralph's page is up. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 11:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::What do you mean, Simon Martin refers to himself as the FOREMAN, sorry? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 15:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Episode 2 is up. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 17:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode 2 I'm sorry EWS Railways, but the Wikia website went on the fritz as I was publishing Episode 2's page, so it was deleted. Can you do it or help me do it sometime, in the style of Episode 1's page? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 20:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your Work Thank you so much, EWS Railways! LeakLess52 Tooooot! 20:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, I've shown Kris L. Walker the wiki. He says he'll help as he likes the BRWS. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 20:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Regarding Scott's page, should the bio on the real engine be there. None of the others have real life bios. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 16:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, just wondering. His page is now fixed. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 20:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::How do you like the new Tavish page. Come on chat when you can. I want to tell you something. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 21:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I see you've taken down the real life bio for Scott. How come? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 21:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I just thought it should be in his current livery, brunswick green. --LeakLess52 Tooooot! 21:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You mean half blue, half green? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 21:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Super idea. We should do the same for Allen and Sir Ralph, shouldn't we? Me me on chat and we'll discuss it there. P.S. Sorry about leaving. The chat went on the fritz. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 21:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well, according to the analysis of Episode 3 on the main BRWS web site, Gulliver is a GWR 14xx tank engine (like Oliver) who had a few background appearances. He appears again in Episode 7 stuck in a snow bank. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 22:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Meet me on chat. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 22:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Jamesis5 from the TTTE Wikia brought up a problem. Meet me on chat so we can discuss it. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 18:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Problem Jamesis5 said that he can't read the writing on the episode's infoboxes, because it's light grey. Sorry I couldn't tell you on chat, it's up to it's tricks. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 19:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :What should we do about the infobox problem? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 19:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way, since Gronk no longer lives at Copley Hill, I'm not sure if his category should be Copley Hill Residents or Copley Hill Visitors. Which do you think it is? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 15:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, how have you uploaded the images? I just would like to know. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 19:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. But what's the license? And one more thing. What does "Don't screencap the BRWS" mean on the rules? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 06:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Meet me on chat please, I need to ask you a question about one of the images. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 23:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! HI, it is James. I like the Wiki. it looks nice! If you need any help making custom badges, I would be glad to help you out! I do not know a very large amount about the BRWS, but I guess I will soon :) Again, nice Wiki! Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 02:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Well, I have most of that, but i do not think I will get all of it. I also think you need to change the rules a bit, they are almost identical to the TTTE Wiki's and they are Thomas related when this is not a Thomas related wiki. I do have some pictures I could use for badges and a few good titles. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 00:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 If you want, I could alter them to fit this Wiki better. I have also found a few more good pictures for badges I can set up whenever you want. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 00:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 But it is not that simple. You have to center the pictures so they look right. I al fairly good at it, so if you'd like me to do it, I can. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 If you visit the Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki, you will see we have custom badges I created. I am fairly good at it and could easily make badges for this wiki. I would really only "spruce up" the Wiki and modify a few things so it fits the BRWS a little better, since there are some irrelevent pictures and what not here. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 02:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 New color, cool! Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 00:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Logo? By the way, do we have permission to use the BRWS logo for the website? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 16:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 06:04, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Well according to your sidekick you should make me an admin since I should carry out the work for the relaunch to give you guys a rest, hmm? Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 01:31, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Un administrateur sonne bien. Je vous promets mon bon ami que je ferai de mon mieux pour mae ce wiki vivre. Je ne vais pas utiliser les images de mails, je promets. I peut être un administrateur s'il vous plaît?Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 01:31, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 04:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Excuse Me but can I please be a chat moderator or a Beurucrat